1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices, methods, and combinations for securing electrical connectors together. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved devices, methods, and combinations of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a preliminary novelty search performed on behalf of the inventor, the following U.S. Patents were deemed to be of some interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Keiner 889,786 Neill 2,432,120 Klostermann 2,669,702 Munz et al 3,086,529 Roelsgaard et al 3,239,794 Trunk 3,266,655 Wallach 3,279,008 Park, Sr. et al 3,327,410 Frederick 3,489,986 Muckinhaupt 3,516,300 Waller, Sr. 3,551,879 Gley 3,575,685 Moran 3,585,569 Ray 3,640,273 Klotz et al 3,688,348 Moore 3,827,107 ______________________________________
The field of search included class 24: subclasses 204 and digest 18.
Keiner, U.S. Pat. No. 889,796, issued June 2, 1908, suggests the interlocking of a pair of connector members having a formed and aligned circumferential groove. A wire 26 is then wound around the groove to prevent separation by vibration or otherwise. Thus, a connection is made without employing screws or devices which may work loose by vibration.
Neill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,120, issued Dec. 9, 1947, shows a plug and jack being firmly latched via lugs 57 which receive a hasp 58.
Klostermann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,702, issued Feb. 16, 1954, shows a connector 11 fixed to a partition 10. A second mating connector can be positively engaged with a first connector by means of levers 63 on each side of the connector 12 which engage with anchor projections 66 on the receptacle 11.
Munz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,529, issued Apr. 23, 1963, relates to a constrictor (a medical appliance), including an elastic band. Fabric reinforces one end of the elastic band; on the surface opposite the fabric are Velcro hooks. Fabric reinforces the other end of the elastic band on the same surface; on the opposite surface are located Velcro hooks.
Roelsgaard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,794, issued Mar. 8, 1966, relates to a retaining device 11 which engages a lead-in unit 4 and receptacle 10. The retaining device is fixed in place between the lead-in unit and the wall (of a capsule). The ends of the retaining device are bent into position by means of pliers to secure the receptacle.
Trunk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,655 issued Aug. 16, 1966, discloses two halves of a container for life jackets, secured partially in place with O-ring elements and held firmly, though disengagably, in place with a strap having one end affixed to a ring, the strap encircling the container and passing through the ring. The opposite end of the strap is affixed to the ring, the strap encircling the container at right angles to the aforementioned encircling, passing through the ring. The bight portion of the strap is connected with the adjacent strap portions by Velcro engaging means. A resilient gasket is used to provide a seal for the two halves.
Wallach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,008, issued Oct. 18, 1966, discloses two ski bands. One band is a strip of material, such as pigskin, having Velcro hooks at one end and Velcro loops at the opposite end on the opposite surface. A tab is used for disengagement thereof. The other embodiment utilizes a ring 56 in combination with a strip of material having loops and hooks in same surface. Preferably, according to the patent, two strips are utilized for holding a pair of skis together. A good description of a Velcro connector is described in column 2 of Wallach.
Park et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,410, issued June 27, 1967, relates to an athletic shoe with an ankle support. A flexible ankle brace 13 is affixed between the shoe sole 15 and insole 16. A brace extends upward to engage the ankle and the ends are held together by gripping material, fastening and adjusting means, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437.
Frederick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,986, issued Jan. 13, 1970, teaches the securing of connector members by a pair of resilient C or U shaped clamps 74-74, one at either end (see FIG. 6) of a connector 60.
Muckinhaupt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,300, issued June 23, 1970, discloses a U shaped cable clamp utilizing a bolt through the two ends of the U shape to adjust and compress the band when positioned in a gripping relationship upon the cable casing.
Waller, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,879, issued Dec. 29, 1970, suggests the use of a generally oval elastic band 42 slipped through a slit 40 in a projecting ear of a connector casing which mates with a neck portion of a mating connector casing. Another band is used at the opposite end of the connector casing.
Gley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,685, issued Apr. 20, 1971, teaches a latch assembly for engaging and disengaging a multiple contact pin plug assembly with respective receptacles of a friction receptacle assembly. A handle in one assembly operates interengagable means on the assemblies to force pins into frictional engagement.
Moran, U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,569, issued June 15, 1971, teaches the removable contacting of an electrical conductor, such as battery casing, to a conductor 11 via a contact 14 utilizing Velcro hooks 26 affixed to the periphery of conductor 19 and Velcro eyes 25 affixed to the matching periphery of conductor 11. A connector is affixed to a connector panel. The matching connector is held both frictionally and by the Velcro hooks and eyes.
Ray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,273, issued Feb. 8, 1972, utilizes a strap assembly having three strap sections, extending from a near common center, for securing a patient's arm to an arm board. One strap section has a slip ring attached to its free end, allowing the free end of the second strap section to be passed through the slip ring. The free ends of the second and third strap sections have a Velcro connection attachment so they can be temporarily connected to each other.
Klotz et al, U.S. Pat. 3,688,348, issued Sept. 5, 1972, refers to Velcro type fasteners, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,384. The structure, manufacture and use of tape fasteners, as stated in Klotz, are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,235. Klotz teaches encircling a pair of socks with hook gender Velcro fastener and joining its end with Velcro loop fastener, so that a pair of socks may be washed and dried, without becoming unmatched in the wash.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,107, issued Aug. 6, 1974, also refers to U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,235. His strap is attached to one portion of a C shaped orthopedic brace or garment. Another portion of the garment carries a buckle through which a strap end may be passed to tighten the garment portions. The strap has both portions of Velcro connectors so that the strap can be releasably locked adjacent the buckle irrespective of the respective portions of the two garment portions.
None of the foregoing patents suggests either a method, device or combination for securing a pair of electrical connectors together by means of fastening members including strips of material having hooks, and strips of material having loops, otherwise known as a Velcro fastener.
It is noted that the term "Velcro", as used hereinabove, is a registered trademark.
None of the foregoing references suggests a novel device for securing connectors together, including a strip of flexible and sturdy material having a slot therein for permitting a cable, or a portion of a connector, to fit therethrough and a pair of mounting holes therein, or similar supporting means, so that such strip can be inserted between a panel member and an electrical connector having corresponding mounting holes. None of the foregoing patents suggests the use of a slit or slits between a mounting hole to a cable slot of the flexible material so that such device could be used in a retrofitting operation.